


Jealousy Turning Saints into Seas

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Series: Firework Kisses [7]
Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Humour, Jealous!Sebastian, Kurt and Hunter Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Firework Kisses Verse.<br/>Kurt and Hunter have never gotten along - until they do. After a desperate attempt from Sebastian at getting them to become friends, they become a bit too close for Sebastian's own comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Turning Saints into Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by pansyandy1757  
> Jealous!Sebastian and Hunter/Kurt!friends. You pick the setting.

During the year that Sebastian was in Dalton and Kurt was in New York, Sebastian had become friends with the Warblers new captain, Hunter Clarington. So it was only natural that when Hunter graduated the following year that he would join Sebastian in New York and move in as a room-mate. Of course this cut down on Sebastian and Kurt’s time at the apartment together; it wasn’t like Hunter had a problem with them being gay or having sex (it was actually quite the opposite as Sebastian would later find out) – and not to say that they wouldn’t engage in _anything_ , they just had to be quieter about it, which could get quite annoying.

            Not to mention that Kurt and Hunter were such polar opposites (or so they thought) and would get into arguments quite frequently. For instance, because Hunter used to go to a military school, he would get up at ball o’clock and grind his coffee beans because he was _too good_ for pre-ground coffee – this noise would send Kurt into a frenzy, resulting in an argument every morning, waking up all the neighbours on the floor and subsequently getting several complaints from other tenants in their mailbox.

            Hunter didn’t have as much of a problem with Kurt as Kurt did with him, but it was still there and still just as equally frustrating. Like whenever Kurt would leave his clothes over at Sebastian’s, strewn across the apartment in a desperate attempt to get into Sebastian’s sectioned off part of the apartment and into bed, which Hunter would have to pick up later. He always thought Kurt would be meticulous with his clothes, but that hadn’t seemed to be the case. In fact, on more than one occasion the two had gotten into a fight because Hunter had _thrown away_ Kurt’s clothes. He wouldn’t throw away any of Kurt’s designer items, it was mainly just sweats – but _clothes_. This, of course, would end up in a fight of epic proportions.

            Sebastian was exhausted.

            He was tired of his best friend (and room-mate) and his boyfriend constantly fighting, so he took extreme measures with the help of Rachel and locked the two of them in the bathroom for a couple hours. Granted he forgot about them when a marathon of his favourite show came on, but it wasn’t like there was any yelling… near the end.

            Luckily enough, Sebastian had opened the door to the two men laughing at a story about Sebastian that Hunter had been telling. They then ganged up on him and proceeded to then lock him out of the bathroom, and only after apologizing profusely did they let him out and include him in their conversation in the living room.

            That had been about a week ago and the two had slowly gotten closer. They had apparently bonded over a love of cooking, spending copious amounts of time at each other’s places and cooking or baking together. Sebastian didn’t really mind that – he wasn’t one to turn down free, deliciously cooked food – it was the fact that the two had started hanging out outside of the apartment complex and _without him_.

            They had started doing just normal things, like grocery shopping for ingredients for the extreme dishes they would make, but it slowly progressed to going to movies, walks in the park, and even out for supper, and they would purposely not ask him. It was really bugging the hell out of him.

            Tonight Sebastian didn’t know where Kurt and Hunter were so he decided to have a night in and work on one of the essays he had due in his Biology class in two weeks – might as well get a head start.

            It was around midnight when Kurt and Hunter came stumbling in through the front door, both very drunk and very happy. They were giggling and hanging off each other. How the two of them managed to get in to a club _and_ get served alcohol is beyond him.

            Kurt dragged himself towards the couch and straddled Sebastian’s lap, carelessly pushing his essay notes to the floor, and brought Sebastian’s lips into a kiss – with a quick wink and another kiss, he was then up and heading towards Hunter, whom he gave a quick kiss on the cheek and a prolonged hug.

            Hunter walked towards Sebastian with a smug look on his face and sat down on one of the lounge chairs, “You should’ve come out tonight, Seb.”

            Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his friend as he collected his papers from the floor, “It’s not like you two invited me.”

            “Yeah, sorry about that by the way – Kurt and I have just gotten really close lately.” Hunter explained, his ‘s’ words slurring slightly.

            Sebastian chuckles, “You guys have gotten pretty close. Are you trying to steal him away from me or something?”

            Hunter smirks. He stands up and makes his away across the living room towards his side of the apartment before looking back, “Maybe I am.”

            With that he goes behind his curtain, leaving a dumb struck Sebastian in his wake.

            The next day Hunter is gone by the time Sebastian wakes up in the morning, probably out with Kurt again. What got to Sebastian was that Hunter wasn’t even gay (or at least that’s what he assumed. Maybe he was Kurtsexual) so why did he get his rocks off on hanging out with Kurt every minute of every day?

            It was around noon when the two of them came back to the apartment, ice-cream in hand and laughing.

            Sebastian glared at Hunter who smirked and put his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt shrugged him off and plopped himself next to Sebastian on the couch, offering his ice-cream.

            “You guys went to Georgios’ without me?” Sebastian whined as he took a rather long lick of ice-cream.

            “Hunter said you didn’t want to go.” Kurt frowned, looking to Hunter for confirmation.

            “He was asleep,” Hunter offered non-chalantly, “besides, I really had to talk to you about that thing.”

            “Or right,” Kurt nodded, “the thing.”

            Sebastian watched the two talk back and forth, once again ignoring him before he jumped off the couch and strode into his room in a huff since he couldn’t slam any doors.

            After a couple of minutes Sebastian peeked his face through the curtains, his face softening when he saw Sebastian curled up under his blankets. He stepped over the things on the floor and softly sat down on the bed, “’Bastian?” Sebastian grunted but made no move to begin talking about what had happened.

            Kurt sighed, “Sebastian, you have to tell me when something is wrong. This is a relationship and I want to be able to make you feel better.”

            “ _Why don’t you go comfort Hunter?_ ” Sebastian muttered under his breath.

            “I’m sorry, what was that?” Kurt asked, frowning.

            “I said,” Sebastian spluttered, sitting up from his position under the covers, “why don’t you go comfort Hunter?”

            Kurt looked at Sebastian confused, “Why would I comfort Hunter right now? He’s not my boyfriend.”

            “Well he should be.” Sebastian glared at his boyfriend who was watching him with amusement.

            “First off, I’m dating you, Sebastian. I chose you – and second, Hunter is dating Trent. You’re his room-mate and you didn’t know that?” Kurt asked him.

            “Then why are you hanging out with him so much?” Sebastian questioned him, his voice pitching higher as he started getting more emotional.

            “Because that’s what friends do sweetie,” Kurt cooed, he leaned forward and kissed Sebastian’s forehead. “Besides, I thought you wanted us to be friends?”

            “Well yeah, but I want to be included in that friendship.” Sebastian explains, “I didn’t know he would try to steal you away from me.”

            “Hey,” Kurt says softly, turning Sebastian’s face towards his, “I’m yours. Always yours.”

            Hunter pokes his head in through the curtain, “Is he done asserting his dominance now?”

            “Shut up you.” Kurt laughs, throwing a pillow at the unsuspecting boy.

            “Come on, let’s go watch a movie.” Sebastian says, dragging Kurt into the living room and putting him to sit between the two boys.

            About halfway through the movie Hunter had positioned himself so that he could put his head on Kurt’s lap (the very Kurt who had fallen asleep about halfway through the flick) and watch the show. That is, until Sebastian decided he was getting to friendly with Kurt and pushed him off onto the floor in a tumble of blankets.

            Hunter looked up from his spot on the floor and glared at Sebastian, “What the hell was that for?”

            Sebastian moved the sleeping boy in arms so that he and Kurt were side by side. He curled an arm protectively around his body and looked down at Hunter in triumph, “Mine.”


End file.
